<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Festival by hellesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359504">Fall Festival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellesea/pseuds/hellesea'>hellesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellesea/pseuds/hellesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol have been arguing in line for the Ferris wheel at a fall festival, then grudgingly get on the ride. They get stuck at the top and Cheol gets scared. Jeonghan soothes him, then Cheol notices that Jeonghan is cold and warms him up. They talk through the argument and work it out, getting off the Ferris wheel happier than they were getting on. (A quickly done one-shot inspired by a prompt generator)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“See, this is what I’m saying, you don’t listen to me,” Jeonghan muttered, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and turning his back to the chilly November breeze. Seungcheol rolled his eyes but reflexively reached out and raised the hood of Jeonghan’s jacket. The sun was quickly setting over the treetops and it the evening temperature was dropping quickly. </p>
<p>“I do listen to you,” Seungcheol sighed, stepping closer to Jeonghan to keep the other people around them from hearing. “Can we please not have an argument in line to ride a damn Ferris wheel?” </p>
<p>Jeonghan turned his head to glare at Seungcheol, but the hood didn’t move with him and blocked half of his face. Seungcheol laughed as Jeonghan looked away and then turned his whole upper body, causing the corners of Jeonghan’s mouth to twitch before he grudgingly broke into a grin. </p>
<p>“Don’t make me laugh Cheol, I’m serious,” he huffed, slapping Cheol’s arm with the end of his jacket sleeve while keeping his hand safely tucked inside out of the cold. </p>
<p>“We can talk about it later, ok?” Cheol promised, grabbing Jeonghan’s sleeve and playfully shaking it. Jeonghan nodded, turning back away from the wind. </p>
<p>It was almost completely dark by the time the two of them got into the Ferris wheel seat, but the fall festival was still in full swing. Going up, they could see the whole festival grounds full of people chatting together, getting food, and playing games. </p>
<p>“Look there’s Woozi,” Cheol suddenly said, pointing. Jeonghan looked in the direction he indicated and saw Woozi and Hoshi at the booth with the hammer game, trying to see who could hit the target the hardest. Jeonghan propped his elbow on the bar in front of him and rested his chin in his hand while he watched his friends arguing over the hammer. </p>
<p>“Why are they like this,” he asked rhetorically. Coups laughed. </p>
<p>“You say that as if you weren’t just trying to start a fight with me in line over-“ he started, quickly cut off by Jeonghan. </p>
<p>“That was serious! I’m tired of being the middle man all the time instead of you talking to the members. Did you ever think how exhausted I get having the same conversation two or three times because you wouldn’t just take care of it yourself?” </p>
<p>Cheol’s posture stiffened. </p>
<p>“I thought you liked being the mediator,” he said softly. Jeonghan sighed. </p>
<p>“I like to settle things rather than letting a conflict get dragged out,” he admitted, “but I get tired of just being expected to do it every single time.” He leaned back in the seat and looked up at the night sky as they reached the top of the Ferris wheel. Expecting the momentary stop, Cheol leaned back and looked up at the sky as well. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he finally said, looking back at Jeonghan. “I’ll do better.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan met his gaze and his expression softened. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said simply, reaching for Cheol’s hand. Cheol took it and gave a reassuring squeeze, then held on comfortably. They sat in amicable silence for a few minutes, gazing at the stars above and the festival grounds below, then Jeonghan suddenly shivered and shifted in his seat. </p>
<p>“Feels like we’ve been up here an awful long time,” he observed. </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Cheol groaned, “we better not be stuck up here.” </p>
<p>Jeonghan leaned carefully over the bar to look down and see what was going on. Cheol tightened his grip on Jeonghan’s hand anxiously. </p>
<p>“I can’t see anything from here,” Jeonghan reported, slipping back into his original position with a shiver. Cheol pulled his phone from his jacket pocket with his free hand and unlocked the screen.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna call Woozi,” he explained. “He can come find out what’s happening.” He held the phone to his ear and took a deep breath. Jeonghan could tell he was getting scared and wrapped Cheol’s hand in both of his own. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Cheol said when Woozi finally answered the phone, “me and Jeonghan are stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel, will you come find out what happened?” Jeonghan could hear Woozi’s dramatic laughter from where he sat, and rolled his eyes. Cheol waited for Woozi to calm down, then said “Just hurry, ok,” before hanging up the phone and returning it to his pocket.</p>
<p>“He’ll be here soon,” Jeonghan reassured him. “You would do it for him.”</p>
<p>Cheol nodded, his breath becoming shaky. </p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Jeonghan cooed in his mellow voice. “We’ll get down soon.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Cheol replied gruffly, closing his eyes and leaning into Jeonghan. Jeonghan rested his head on Cheol’s shoulder. They waited in silence for what felt like an hour but was only about ten minutes. Finally Cheol’s phone rang. His eyes snapped open and he straightened up to pull it from his pocket. </p>
<p>“Hey what’s up?” He asked, answering Woozi’s call with a tone of desperation. Jeonghan squeezed his hand as Cheol listened. </p>
<p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Cheol sighed into the phone. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan asked, leaning closer as Cheol ended the phone call. </p>
<p>“The Ferris wheel literally just stopped working,” he explained. “We’re stuck here until the maintenance guy fixes it.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Jeonghan sighed, his teeth chattering. Cheol’s focus shifted to Jeonghan’s slender frame practically vibrating from the cold. </p>
<p>“Come here,” he said softly, letting go of Jeonghan’s hand and raising his arm to wrap around his shoulders instead. Jeonghan cuddled gratefully into Cheol’s warm arms. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I put so much pressure on you with the members,” Cheol murmured into Jeonghan’s hair. “And I’m sorry for not considering your feelings about it.”</p>
<p>“I get it, I get it,” Jeonghan replied. He tried to sound dismissive but the tone of his voice gave away his smug grin. “Don’t sit here and talk like this is our last moment.” Seungcheol chuckled at Jeonghan’s comment. </p>
<p>“Well if it is, at least I’m spending it with you,” he said. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, that’s gay,” Jeonghan groaned sarcastically, snuggling closer to Cheol’s chest with a satisfied smile. Cheol rested his chin on top of Jeonghan’s head. </p>
<p>Suddenly the Ferris wheel jerked backward, swinging their seat. Cheol clung to Jeonghan for dear life as the wheel started to carry them forward. </p>
<p>“Oh thank God,” Jeonghan exclaimed, pulling out of Cheol’s grip to look over the side of the bar. Cheol relaxed as the Ferris wheel continued slowly turning, finally bringing them closer to the ground. </p>
<p>“I’m ready to go home after this,” Cheol said, rubbing his eyes. </p>
<p>“Me too,” Jeonghan agreed, his teeth chattering again. </p>
<p>When they were almost to the bottom they heard a familiar laugh and looked over to see Woozi and Hoshi waiting for them, waving and cheering sarcastically. Cheol laughed, his chest flooding with relief that the nightmare of being stuck and dying on a festival ride was finally over. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively at their friends. </p>
<p>When they finally reached the bottom and the safety bar released, Cheol pushed it out of the way and scrambled out of the seat, dragging Jeonghan behind them. </p>
<p>“How long were we stuck up there?” Jeonghan wondered aloud as the two of them joined Woozi and Hoshi. </p>
<p>“About half an hour,” Hoshi replied.</p>
<p>“I could kiss the ground right now,” Cheol admitted. Woozi laughed breathlessly, slapping Hoshi’s shoulder for no reason. </p>
<p>“You two waiting for your turn?” Jeonghan asked with a sly grin. </p>
<p>“And be stuck up there for half an hour with him?” Woozi asked, indicating Hoshi with his thumb. “No thanks.” Hoshi scoffed. </p>
<p>“Well maybe I don’t want to be stuck up there with YOU,” he shot back. Woozi grinned. </p>
<p>“Ok I’ve heard enough,” Jeonghan sighed. “I’m exhausted.”</p>
<p>“We’re going home,” Cheol told the others. “Before Hani gets hypothermia.”</p>
<p>“We can’t leave until Hoshi works up the nerve to ask the cotton candy girl for her number,” Woozi said, slapping Hoshi on the back. Hoshi grimaced. </p>
<p>“Well have fun with that,” Cheol laughed, directing Jeonghan to the edge of the crowd in the direction of the exit. </p>
<p>“See you later,” Woozi called after them. </p>
<p>“You’re driving,” Jeonghan insisted as he and Cheol headed toward the parking lot. </p>
<p>“Ok but when we get home you’re cooking,” Cheol replied. </p>
<p>“Never mind, I’ll drive,” Jeonghan shot back. Cheol smiled at the annoyed expression and playfully bumped his shoulder against Jeonghan’s as they left the chatter of the festival behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>